Eye of the Tiger
by Hooters45
Summary: Petunia is trying to clean her home, but something is bothering her


**I do not own Happy Tree Friends or "Eye of the Tiger", all rights go to Mondo Media and Survivor and the record label that owns them. This terrible fic was made for shits and giggles. **

* * *

Petunia looked around her house, disappointed with all the filth surrounding it. Luckily, she had all her cleaning supplies ready for action as she put on some protective gear. The skunk heard something in the background but thought nothing of it, cleaning her home was all on her mind.

_Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

Petunia heard the sound again, she looked around the see nothing but unclean filth. She looked around a couple more times before eyeing the dirt, she decided she'd investigate after finishing cleaning.

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

The blue skunk turned around again finding nothing but her furniture. The continuous sound was beginning to piss her off, she's going to give whoever's toying with her a piece of her mind when she's done cleaning.

_So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

Petunia dropped all of her cleaning supplies and took of her gear, she was extremely angry at however was making that sound! She decided she will search the house for the culprit and kick their butt.

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

She searched her house looking for the source of the noise, but the OCD skunk found nothing. She growled while holding her head, she swears the sound is giving her a head-

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye_

-She didn't even finish her thought! She's going to find whoever torturing her with all this nonsense and when she finds them she will-...Wait...It's gone… Petunia signed in relief, maybe her little intruder finally thought of the consequences and-

_...of the tiger_

Petunia's eyes widen in shock before she growled like a wild animal. She's going to KILL her intruder once she finds them.

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, staying hungry_

The poor skunk looked everywhere but couldn't find the source of the noise, Petunia's anger was beginning to turn into fear.

_They stack the odds still we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive_

Petunia decided to lock herself into one of rooms to see if it could block out the noise, it didn't help one bit.

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

Petunia rushed through her front door, she decided to hell with it and escape her home. However; the door didn't seem to open which caused Petunia to panic.

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

Petunia ignored the door and began smashing the window, the glass seemed indestructible as that didn't open either.

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

Petunia called for help, hoping someone will try to get her out of this noisy torment...No one came...

_Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

Petunia screamed in both desperation and agony as she grabbed her head as if was about to explode, one can even see twitching veins appear on top of her forehead.

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

Petunia cried as she realized a way to stop the dreadful noise, a way that she didn't like.

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

Petunia quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, she even grabbed a wash cloth and bit it hard.

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

Petunia cut both her ears off. She muffled in pain as blood and tears ran down her cheeks. She opened her eyes.

…

Did she win?

…

Petunia signed in rel-

_The eye of the tiger_

Petunia screamed as she jammed the knife repeatedly through her stomach. She was losing a lot of blood but wasn't dying.

_The eye of the tiger_

Petunia slight her throat and used the last amount of strength she had to stab herself in the head.

_The eye of the tiger_

Petunia fell dead, pushing the knife deeper in her skull.

_The eye of the tiger_

* * *

**Yes, I came back from my ****hiatus and I'm immediately return to it. I'm working on some chapters for a new story right now so reread this fic because I told so. Bye**


End file.
